Happy Birthday Kakashi sensei
by tsuunami
Summary: [Terminée]Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Kakashi. Sakura à seizes ans, lui en a au moins dix de plus. Mais...est ce que cela empêcheraitil...d'aimer ? Romance KakaSaku !
1. Happy Birthday Kakashi sensei

Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance de chez Romance !

Couple : Kakashi/Sakura, Sasuke/Hinata sous entendus. Shikamaru/Ino.

Disclamers : Les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi !

Voilà ! Une fic sur Kakashi et Sakura, faites spécialement pour saya8 ! Mais, ça ma beaucoup plus de l'écrire en faite…Il y aura un autre chapitre cette fois sur Sasuke/Hinata !

Euh ! Oui, je l'ai reuploader parce que j'aimais pas trop la mise en page ! n.n

* * *

Happy Birthday Kakashi-sensei

* * *

C'était étrange.

Ce…sentiment. Oui, il était étrange. Que devait-elle donc penser de lui ? Depuis peut, elle s'était désintéressée à l'autre. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il regardait une autre fille. Oui. Elle l'avait remarquer.

Et maintenant…elle…Etait-ce juste pour se consoler qu'elle avait rejeté son dévolu sur lui ? Ou bien…

* * *

Le matin se levait à peine sur le village ninja de Konoha, que déjà, Sakura était réveillée. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais depuis quelques temps, elle avait le sommeil très léger.

Elle était.. ailleurs.

La jeune fille s'étira de manière féline, presque sensuelle, et se dirigea vers le miroir qui était accroché à coter de sa grande armoire acajou. Puis, elle contempla son reflet. Du haut de ses seize ans, elle était devenue une des plus belles ninja de Konoha : Ses cheveux roses auparavant courts, avaient poussés et tombaient maintenant jusqu'aux milieu de son dos, attachés en catogan par un foulard blanc.

Son bandeau ninja qui lui servait avant de serre-tête, était maintenant attaché à son bras, à la manière de Shikamaru.

Ses formes étaient devenues gracieuses, agréables à regarder, moulées dans une robe rouge qui lui tombait jusqu'aux dessus des genoux, fendue sur le coter. Elle avait également un short moulant noir.

Mais sa plus grande fierté, c'était ses yeux. Ses grands yeux d'un joli vert, comme il était rare d'en voir à Konoha.

Sakura remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et rangea plusieurs shurikens et kunaïs dans ses poches. Pour que son sensei soit fière d'elle.

Une minute. Pour que son sensei soit fière d'elle ? Que faisait Kakashi-sensei dans tout ça ? Elle ne le savait pas. Mais depuis peu, toutes ses pensées dérivaient vers le ninja copieur.

Soupirant, elle descendit les escaliers et sortit de sa maison, après avoir avalé un rapide petit déjeuné et s'être douchée.

-Sakura ! Oy ! Sakura ! », appela soudain quelqu'un.

La kunoïchi aux cheveux roses se retourna pour apercevoir une blonde courire vers elle. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon, et une grande mèche pendait sur un coter de son visage, près de ses yeux turquoises dénués de pupilles.

-Ino ! Comment tu vas ? »

-Bien, merci ! Devine quoi ? Shikamaru et moi…on est ensemble ! », s'écria la blonde en faisant un signe de victoire avec ses doigts.

-Génial ! Depuis le temps que vous vous tourniez autour… », fit Sakura en souriant, contente pour son amie de toujours, même si pendant un longt moment, elles avaient été rivales.

-Oui ! Tu as vus ! Mais attend, on se voit avec tout le monde à Ichikaru pour l'anniversaire de Kakashi-sensei ! Enfin, tout le monde sera là, et puis, je ne vais pas te déranger, tu vas à ton entrainement non ? »

-Oui, c'est vrai. A tout à l'heure alors ! »

-Hn ! »

Ino hocha vivement la tête en souriant et laissa partir Sakura qui pressa son pas : Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle allait être en retard. Quoi que, Kakashi-sensei était toujours en retard, mais quand même.

La jeune fille aperçut peu à peu Sasuke, adossé à la rambarde du petit pont où ils se donnaient toujours rendez-vous tout les quatre.

-Ohayo Sasuke-kun ! », salua t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Hn », répondit le brun.

Cette fois, il l'avait regardée dans les yeux, et avait même fait un petit sourire. Un tout petit sourire.

Mais c'était beaucoup de la part de Sasuke.

Il avait compris. Il avait compris, qu'elle avait laissé tomber.

-Bien dormis ? », demanda la kunoïchi, s'asseyant sur la rambarde à coter de l'Uchiha.

-Hn. »

-GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN ! », hurla Naruto en arrivant près d'eux, souriant.

Toujours en forme celui la…

Sakura lui rendit son sourire tandis que Sasuke faisait un léger mouvement de la tête pour le saluer.

Leurs relations avait évolué entre ses deux là. Ils reconnaissaient leurs amitiés. C'était déjà ça.

-Vous avez un cadeau pour Kakashi-senseï ! Moi, je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir, mais j'ai demandé à l'ermite pervers ce que pouvait bien aimer Kakashi-sensei.. alors, il m'a dit que… »

Pendant que Naruto continuait son babillage incessant, Sasuke jeta un regard à Sakura qui avait perdue son sourire. Elle le regarda également, et crut déceler une pointe d'ironie dans le regard de son ami. D'ailleurs, un sourire moqueur naissait déjà sur les lèvres du brun.

Maudit Sasuke. Il savait…

La jeune fille détourna son regard avec une moue boudeuse.

Elle…elle n'avait pas eut le temps de penser au cadeau de Kakashi-sensei…elle avait même faillit oublier que c'était aujourd'hui. Alors…qu'allait-elle pouvoir bien lui offrir ? Elle poussa un léger soupir et baissa la tête.

Soudain, Kakashi apparut en haut d'un poteau, accroupit.

-Yo ! », salua t-il avec sa flegme habituelle, rangeant son petit livre orange de nature douteuse, dans une de ses poches.

-Kakashi-sensei ! Vous êtes encore en retard ! », s'égosilla Naruto en le montrant de doigts.

Cette fois ci, il ne fut pas accompagné de Sakura.

Les trois jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers la kunoïchi, étonnés, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Sakura-chan ? », appela Naruto, incertain.

-Hn ? »

Sakura leva la tête et cligna des yeux, remarquant les trois visages tournés vers elles.

Elle rougit brusquement et bafouilla.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Les trois autres ne surent pas quoi répondre.

Kakashi sauta près de ses trois élèves en soupirant.

-Bien bien ! Allons à la tour de Konoha voir nos missions pour aujourd'hui ! »

-Yosh ! »

Et ils se mirent en marche vers la tour de l'hokage.

Naruto parlait à Sakura plus en avant des deux autres…enfin, Naruto monologuait et Sakura était perdue dans ses pensées plutôt. Quand à Kakashi et Sasuke étaient plus en retrait.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers son professeur, et regarda dans la même direction que lui. C'est à dire, dans la direction de Sakura.

-Je te préviens… », commença le Uchiha, tutoyant son professeur pour la première fois de sa vie, « si tu lui fait du mal, je te tues. »

Et sur ce, Sasuke pressa le pas pour rejoindre les deux autres.

Kakashi haussa un sourcil, étonné, ne comprenant pas vraiment les paroles de son élève. Puis, il s'en désintéressa et replongea lui aussi dans ses pensées.. qui semblaient plus « roses et vertes » que d'habitudes. Quoi que….

-Oy ! Salut vous trois ! », fit énergiquement Kiba en apercevant l'équipe sept entrer dans la tour.

Ils se saluèrent respectivement, tandis que Kurenai et Kakashi se dirigeaient vers l'hôtesse qui s'occupait des missions.

-Comment vous allez ? »

-Bien et toi ! »

-Tranquille ! »

Sakura jeta un regard en biais à Sasuke et Hinata.

La jeune Hyuga avait laissé pousser ses cheveux qui étaient attachés en une tresse, et avait les joues légèrement roses, tortillant ses mains, faute de pouvoir les cacher derrière les manches de son manteau. En effet, elle l'avait troqué contre un tee-shirt noir et moulant qui lui allait à ravir, dévoilant ses courbes féminines auparavant cachées par le gros manteau.

Sasuke quand à lui, semblait indifférent mais une lueur dans ses yeux prouvaient le contraire. Une lueur que Sakura avait du mal à déchiffrer.

La journée s'était terminée relativement vite, les missions étant de rang C. Ils avaient arrêtés quelques bandits, fait quelques rapides combats, sans plus.

Tout lui semblait fade depuis peu. Comme si le monde était noir et blanc.

Oui, c'était exactement ce que Sakura ressentait. Elle voyait le monde en noir et blanc. Maussade…monotone. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Non, elle savait ce qui lui manquait. Quelqu'un à aimer…mais qui l'aimerais à son tour.

La jeune kunoïchi rentra chez elle, vidée de toute émotions. Il lui semblait que sa vie était un film qui repassait sans cesse en boucle, qu'il lui fallait faire toujours les mêmes gestes.

Sakura entra dans sa chambre, en soupirant. Ses yeux se levèrent pour rencontrer son lit. Et soudain…, ils s'écarquillèrent.

La première chose qu'elle voyait en couleur ! Enfin.. si on pouvait appeler ça une couleur…

Elle s'approcha de son lit, tremblante, et effleura la petite robe courte du bout des doigts. Elle était…si brillante…aussi argenté que…les cheveux, de Kakashi-sensei…si belle…Et à coter, un petit mot.

Sakura attrapa le petit bout de papier et le lut. « _En espérant que la plus belle des filles accepte ce si modeste cadeau pour le porter ce soir_ »

Sakura prit délicatement le vêtement et le serra contre elle, respirant le parfum qui s'en dégageait. Un parfum.. qu'elle avait déjà sentit quelque part. Mais où ?

Elle décida de se préparer pour la fête, et choisit de vêtir cette robe.

Sakura prit une bonne douche, puis mis la petite robe argentée, en soie. Elle lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, avec des bretelles spaghettis, et un col rectangulaire. Elle était…parfaite. Simple mais...parfaite.

Puis, la ninja décida de relever ses longs cheveux en un chignon, enroulé du même foulard blanc qu'elle portait toujours, laissant pendre des mèches roses autour de son fin visage.

Du gluss sur ses lèvres, sans plus. Elle n'aimait pas le maquillage. Mais elle voulait juste être belle. Pour qui ? Elle ne le savait pas.

Quand elle arriva devant Ichikaru, elle fut rapidement entourée de tout ses amis qui l'entraînèrent à leurs tables.

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Lee…tout le monde. Tout le monde était présent. Même les professeurs, et l'hokage, Tsunade-sama.

Et Kakashi, le héros du jour. C'était son anniversaire après tout. Il était là, sans le bandeau qui cachait son sharingan ou son masque qui recouvrait sa bouche. C'était étrange de le voir en habit normaux. Il était...beau.

-Sakura-chan ! Tu es très belle ce soir ! », complimenta Naruto.

-Merci... », bredouilla la kunoïchi, rougissante.

-Naruto ! Pourquoi tu prend ma réplique ! », s'exclama Lee, pointant le blond avec ses baguettes.

-Tu veux plaire à quelqu'un ma ptite Sakura ? », fit Ino avec une voix beaucoup trop innocente pour l'être vraiment, entourée des bras de Shikamaru.

-Pas du tout ! », répliqua son amie aux cheveux roses.

-Rooo, mais c'est qu'elle cache quelque chose la jolie petite fleur ! », taquina Tenten.

Les jeunes ninjas éclatèrent de rire, et Sakura croisa le regard ironique de Sasuke, qui était assis très près de la jolie Hyuga.

Sakura le lui rendit, et Sasuke détourna ses yeux avec une moue boudeuse, rougissant légèrement, en évitant de regarder sa voisine qui parlait avec Neji.

L'ambiance était chaleureuse, la fête vraiment très réussie.

Vint l'heure des cadeaux.

La plus part étaient des livres plutôt coquins, ce qui eut le don de faire rougir Kakashi qui remerciait tout le monde en bredouillant, gêné.

Et on mit de la musique, entraînant tout les invités à danser.

Sakura se dirigea vers le balcon, pour prendre l'air. Elle était fatiguée, après avoir virevolté aux bras de tout les ninjas masculins qui étaient invités à l'anniversaire de Kakashi.

Elle s'appuya à la rambarde, soupirant de bien être. Ca lui faisait du bien. Cette fête. Pour la première fois depuis peu, il lui semblait qu'elle quittait le monde en noir et blanc pour entrer dans celui des couleurs. C'était étrange comme sentiment.

-Tout va bien Sakura ? »

La jeune fille sursauta, et fit volte face.

-Kakashi-sensei… »

Il haussa les sourcils, la rejoignant pour s'adosser à la rambarde. Sakura se remit à sa position d'avant, les coudes posés sur le balcon.

-Je suis juste un petit peu fatiguée. C'est tout », répondit la jeune fille.

-Oh… »

-Kakashi-sensei ? »

-Oui ? »

-...je…non rien. »

-…Sakura…depuis quelques temps, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien…si ce sont les missions qui te fatiguent trop, tu devrais prendre un peu de vacances. »

-Ce n'est pas ça…en fait je…me posait des questions. Mais… »

Elle leva les yeux vers son professeur, s'attardant sur ses lèvres parfaites, et.. son sharingan.

Et les mots qui vinrent à l'esprit de l'adolescente, ce furent : Il est…parfait.

-..J'ai trouvé les réponses à ses questions. »

-Qu'elles sont-elles ? »

-….Je vous aime. Oui.. je vous aime, Kakashi-sensei. »

Le ninja sembla prit au dépourvut, surpris par une telle déclaration de la part de son élève, puis hocha la tête. Il prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Happy Birthday Kakashi-sensei… »

* * *

Elle l'avait trouvée. Cette personne qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait. Elle était revenue dans le monde des couleurs. Elle l'aimait. 


	2. Pari ou Pas pari ?

Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance, OOC de Sasuke et OOC de Hinata vers la fin.

Couple : Sasuke/Hinata sous entendus Kakashi/Sakura.

Disclamers : Les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi !

* * *

Ben voilà, mon deuxième chap sur cette fic ! Ah ! Pour éviter les embrouilles, les deux chapitres se passent au même moment ( avant l'anniversaire de Kakashi en fait ), sauf qu'elles parlent de deux personnages différents !

Bon, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Et aussi, merci pour vos reviews, ça ma fait toujours autant plaisir !

A propos des reviews...n.n° Comme je profite d'être en vacances pour faire le ménage dans mes fics, en changeant de design, je vais aussi y répondre ! ¤u¤ Donc :

saya8 : Héhé ! n.n De riench ! n.n, héhé, yup, j'était très étonnée de voir que j'avais bien aimé en fait...XD Encore un grand merci, et pis...okay ! n.n Même si je te répond un peu (beaucoup) tard, si j'ai un petit pépin, je m'adresserait à toé ! n.n Yay ! Vive Kakashi-sensei ! XD

Potter Black : Nyooo ! n.n Merchi beaucoup :3 Ow ! D'autre KakaSasu ? Hmmm...Dodie Rogue s'en occupe super bien déjà mais...peut être que j'en referais un autre si j'ai envie d'un couple hétéro bien angtsy ! n.n Euh... Quoi qu'avec le KibaTemari c'est déjà angsty...oui mais...hm...XD Je verrais ! n.n

Cassandra : Hohoho ! n.n Contente que ça t'ai plut ! n.- mais maintenant, le couple est en pleine expension ! XD Yaha !

yunapix : Merchiiiii ! n.n

snacky : Pti batard :p Je suis sûr que t'as adoré en fait ! n.n Hey, pour une fois que c'est pas du yaoi...XD

bv : Voui...n.n° Je suis désolééééé ! . Moi et les fins...TTuTT mais ça t'as quand même plut j'espère ? o.o

* * *

Pari ? Ou pas pari ?

* * *

Sasuke se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Depuis quand cela avait-il commencé ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais.. il le voulait. Il voulait qu'elle s'intéresse à lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !

Le Uchiha se leva et shoota sur son oreiller avec rage.

Tout ça l'énervait ! Il n'était pas fait pour aimer. Pas fait pour avoir des sentiments !

Le brun se dirigea vers son armoire, et revêtit un pull noir avec une feuille de cannabis tissé sur ses épaules et une capuche, ainsi qu'un pantalon gris foncé, large, puis il sortit dehors.

Il espérait que l'air frais de l'extérieur puisse l'aider à effacer l'image de cette fille de son esprit.

Pourquoi, alors qu'il la connaissait depuis qu'il avait douze ans, c'était seulement à seize qu'elle le hantait nuit et jour ? Même Shikamaru avec ses 200 de QI, Même Sakura ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question.

Ses pas le dirigèrent inconsciemment vers l'air d'entrainement de Konoha, et il entendit des bruits. Des légers cris. Et…des sons étranges. Comme ci, on cognait sur quelque chose. Qui donc pouvait s'entraîner à une heure aussi tardive ?

Sasuke s'approcha de l'air d'entrainement et l'aperçut. La jeune fille qui le hantait nuit et jour.

Sa natte ébène se balançant au rythme de ses coups de poings.

Concentrée.

Ses yeux blancs brillant dans la nuit.

Elle était belle.

Hinata était belle.

Et ça, Sasuke était obliger de se l'avouer. Comment rester insensible face à une pareille créature ? Pourquoi elle et pas une autre ? Peut être parce qu'elle était la seule qui ne lui courait pas après, depuis qu'il était tout jeune. Oh, bien sûr, Sakura et Ino n'essayaient plus de le séduire, mais … Mais.

Soudain, il se plaqua contre un tronc d'arbre pour éviter un kunaï qui lui frôla la joue.

Le Uchiha se baissa pour ne pas recevoir un coup de poing qui s'écrasa contre l'arbre, et fit un croche patte à son assaillant qui l'évita par une lune arrière. Il eut enfin le temps d'identifier celui qui l'avait attaqué.. et fut surpris que ce soit..

-Uchiha-san ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? », s'étonna la jeune fille, relâchant sa garde.

-C'est interdit de ce promener ? », répliqua le jeune homme, agacé que ce soit la fille de ses pensées qui l'attaque.

-Euh…non…gomen…je ne savais pas que c'était vous. »

-…pourquoi tu t'entraînes à une heure pareille… », demanda le brun en s'adossant au tronc d'arbre, croisant les bras.

La Hyuga fut prise au dépourvut, mais répondit.

-Ano…je ..je n'ai pas vu le temps passé…je.. je ne sais même pas l'heure qu'il est… »

Elle semblait mal à l'aise, et tripotait nerveusement un kunaï qu'elle avait sortit tout à l'heure.

-C'est bon, n'est pas peur … », fit Sasuke, perplexe devant tant de timidité.

Hinata plongea son regard dans celui de Sasuke et hocha doucement la tête.

-Gomen…habitude… »

Habitude ? Sasuke ne sut comment interpréter ce qu'elle avait dit.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers les fûts de bois, suivit par le regard de Hinata. Et là…il vit.

-Es-tu obliger…de frapper jusqu'au sang… », demanda t-il doucement, effleurant la trace carmin sur le bois usé.

Hinata sursauta et se dirigea vers le fut, n'ayant pas remarquer cela. Elle s'arrêta, près de Sasuke, pour le constater par elle même puis leva ses mains. De la peau était enlevé par endroit, mais rien de grave.

-Ca…ne me fait pas mal », rassura la jeune fille.

Elle se tourna vers la garçon et plongea son regard dans celui de Sasuke.

Ils étaient…si près…juste…cinq centimètres. Cinq malheureux centimètres les séparaient l'un de l'autre. Sasuke approcha lentement son visage de celui de Hinata, qui ne bougea pas, les lèvres entrouvertes.

Ils allaient s'embrasser quand…

-Ah ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là tout les deux ? »

Les deux adolescents firent tout les deux un bond en arrière, avant de se tourner d'un même mouvement vers la personne qui avait parler.

-Nejiiiii… », maudit Sasuke à voix basse.

-Neji nii san ! Euh.. et bien…euh… je… m'entraînais.. », bafouilla la Hyuga, rouge.

Neji haussa un sourcil, pas tout à fait convaincu et se tourna vers Sasuke pour attendre ses explications. Celui ci le défia du regard et haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire », fit Sasuke, nonchalant.

-Peuh... »

Neji se tourna à nouveau vers sa cousine et lui sourit gentiment.

-Tu devrais rentrer. Hanabi essaie de retenir les adultes, et je sens qu'elle va bientôt ne rien pouvoir faire. »

-Oh…Hn. Gomen. »

-Pas de problème. »

Les deux Hyuga se tournèrent vers Sasuke qui n'osa pas regarder Hinata.

-On s'en va, viens Hinata ! »

-…hn… »

La jeune fille lança un dernier regard à Sasuke qui s'obstinait à fixer le fut de bois, puis rejoignit son cousin. Quand les deux Hyuga furent loin, Sasuke leva la tête et frappa avec rage sur le fût avec son poing. Celui ci trembla et un craquement sonore retentit. Une fissure parcourut tout le petit tronc d'arbre, menaçant de ce casser en deux.

Et l'Uchiha retourna chez lui, les mains dans les poches, maudissant ce satané Neji d'être arrivé au mauvais moment.

* * *

-Ohayo Sasuke-kun ! »

Ah…Sakura venait d'arriver. Elle n'avait pas très l'air dans son assiette.

-Hn. »

Sasuke lui fit un léger sourire et elle le rendit, mais chaleureux.

-Bien dormis ? », demanda t-elle.

-Hn. »

Il vit la jeune fille s'assoire sur la rambarde à coter de lui.

Ce qui la tracassait…ça le turlupinait depuis un bon moment, ça aussi. Il avait remarqué le changement d'attitude de sa coéquipière, ainsi que celui de son senseï. Ils étaient étranges tout les deux. Et Sasuke commençait à ce douter de quelque chose.

-GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN ! »

Ah, au tour de Naruto.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses sourit à son ami, tandis que Sasuke hochait légèrement la tête.

-Vous avez un cadeau pour Kakashi-sensei ! Moi, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai demandé à l'ermite pervers ce que pouvait bien aimer Kakashi-sensei.. alors, il m'a dit que…

Pendant que Naruto continuait son babillage incessant, Sasuke jeta un regard à Sakura qui avait perdue son sourire. Ah…oui, c'était sûr…c'était pour lui qu'elle était comme ça…

Elle le regarda également, et crut déceler une pointe d'ironie dans les yeux de son ami. D'ailleurs, un sourire moqueur naissait déjà sur les lèvres du brun. Ca y était…il avait trouvé, la cause de tout les tracas de la jeune fille.

Puis, vint Kakashi. Comme par hasard, en retard. Mais, contrairement à ce que pensait Sasuke, ce ne fut pas deux tonitruants « VOUS ETES EN RETARD ! » qui retentirent. Il n'y en avait qu'un seul. Celui de Naruto.

Le jeune Uchiha croisa le regard inquiet de son ami, et dévisagea sa coéquipière comme Naruto et Kakashi. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

-Sakura-chan ? », appela timidement Naruto.

-Hn ? »

La kunoïchi rougit et bafouilla des paroles incompréhensible, puis Kakashi sauta sur le sol.

-Bien bien ! Allons à la tour de Konoha voir nos missions pour aujourd'hui ! »

-Yosh ! »

Et l'équipe sept se dirigea vers la tour. Sasuke jeta un regard en biais à son sensei.

Est ce que lui aussi ressentait la même chose pour Sakura , se demanda le brun intérieurement.

Il suivit la trajectoire du regard de son sensei et atterrit pile sur son amie.

Bien bien.

Leurs relations n'allait pas être très bien vue par tout le monde, mais il fallait s'accrocher quand on aimait vraiment quelqu'un. Et tout les deux allaient devoir s'accrocher. Et si Kakashi-sensei ne l'aimait pas vraiment, il allait le regretter. Sakura avait fait beaucoup de choses pour lui

-Je te préviens… », commença le Uchiha, « si tu lui fait du mal, je te tues. »

Et sur ce, il pressa le pas pour rejoindre ses camarades et embêter Naruto par la même occasion, essayant de rendre à Sakura son sourire habituel.

Et c'est dans cette ambiance qu'ils arrivèrent à la tour.

-Oy ! Salut vous trois ! », appela quelqu'un dans le fond de la salle.

Sasuke reconnut immédiatement Kiba. Donc, si Kiba était là, Hinata aussi non ? En effet, la jeune Hyuga était à coter de Shino, et dès qu'elle leva les yeux vers Sasuke, prit une jolie teinte rosée.

Sasuke s'empêcha de sourire et suivit ses compagnons qui rejoignaient l'équipe d'Hinata.

Et ses pensées dérivèrent vers la jolie jeune filles aux yeux blancs. Il devenait de plus en plus sentimental dis donc…Mais elle était si mignonne comme ça, jouant avec sa tresse, pour cacher sa gène.

La journée se passa rapidement, l'équipe sept ne rencontrant aucun problème dans les missions. Puis, Sasuke rentra chez lui pour se préparer.

Il dévalait déjà la colline qui surplombait sa maison lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette devant sa porte d'entrée. Curieux, il s'approcha sans bruit et y vit, la personne qu'il s'attendait le moins à voir devant chez lui.

-Hinata ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? », demanda t-il, rejoignant la jeune fille.

-A..anoo…je…je vous cherchais… », répondit Hinata après avoir sursautée, surprise.

-Tu peux me tutoyer. »

-H..hai… »

-Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? »

-Ano.. »

Sasuke l'encouragea du regard, et la jeune fille rougit.

-Je…je voulais…je voulais vous…te voir… »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

-Est ce qu'on peut…entrer ? », demanda doucement la Hyuga.

-Euh…oui oui, bien sûr ! », bafouilla Sasuke.

Il ouvrit la porte et fit entrer la jeune fille dans le salon, avant de s'asseoir face à elle.

-Je voulais te parler….à propos de l'autre soir… », commença t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Ah… »

Sasuke détourna les yeux, rose.

-Tout d'abord…je m'excuse pour Neji…il est sur les nerfs en se moments…je.. crois que c'est à propos de Tenten-san… », continua t-elle, devenant de plus en plus assurée.

-Y a pas de quoi.. », grommela le garçon.

-Et ensuite, je voulais que tu me dises. Pourquoi. »

Sasuke plongea son regard dans le blanc des yeux de Hinata et eut un rictus amusé.

-Ce que je voulais faire ne répond pas à ta question ? »

-Et bien…je veux…l'entendre. De ta bouche. »

Oh…Hinata était bien surprenante quand elle n'était plus la jeune fille timide qu'il connaissait.

-Tu veux que je te dise…ce que.. je ressent pour toi ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je t'aime, Hinata », avoua l'adolescent en rougissant.

-Avec qui as-tu parié que tu sortirais avec moi, Sasuke ? »

Il la regarda avec stupeur, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Comment ? Mais…Hinata…qu'est ce que tu… »

-Sasuke…Tu es le ninja le plus adulé des filles, de Konoha et même d'autre village, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'intéresserais à moi…alors…tu peux me dire…avec qui … »

-Hinata ! Tu.. tu peux pas dire ça ! Je…j'ai fait un effort surhumain pour t'avouer que je ressent quelque chose pour toi.. et tu te fou de moi ! »

La jeune fille parut troublée un moment.

-Mais… »

-Il n'y a pas de mais…Hinata…je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi c'est toi que j'aime, mais c'est comme ça, et c'est tout. Peut être parce que toi, tu n'es pas comme les autres qui me courent après…mais en tout cas, je sais que je t'aime, c'est tout. Si ce n'est pas le cas pour toi, tu n'as qu'à me le dire en face, parce que sinon, sa fait mal, et jehmpfglpf ! »

Hinata avait pratiquement sauté sur lui, pressant ses lèvres roses contre celle de Sasuke qui ne s'était pas à attendus à ça. Le Uchiha enlaça la taille de la jeune fille, l'attirant encore plus contre lui, alors qu'ils était allongés sur le sol.

Enfin, elle se détacha de lui, le regardant dans les yeux avec un sourire qui aurait fait fondre n'importe qui, elle luit dit doucement.

-Je t'aime Sasuke-kun… »


End file.
